


Five Times Frodo Was Annoyed With Sam

by claudia603



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/pseuds/claudia603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles in which Frodo is annoyed with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Frodo Was Annoyed With Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Waymeet Challenge.

When Gandalf announced that Sam was to accompany Frodo on the journey to Rivendell, Frodo should have been grateful for such a loyal companion. Merry often claimed that Sam would jump down a dragon's throat to save Frodo, and Frodo believed it. But then Sam cheered about seeing the Elves, and Frodo bit his tongue against his impatience. The burden of the Ring lay on his shoulders. To cheer about anything on this dangerous quest seemed dissonant.

How much easier to set off alone, Frodo thought. After all, what could his kind-hearted but sometimes bumbling gardener do against such darkness?

* * *

 

Frodo often trusted his instincts, and they rarely failed him. Logically, he should fear the Man called Strider. He should demand he leave, and he certainly should not allow him to lead them into the wilderness. But he discerned nobility in Aragorn's keen eyes, and he trusted him.

But Sam, whose hobbit sense came only from the earth, bristled at the idea of this Strider accompanying them. Frodo swallowed against an urge to berate Sam for being foolish. After all, Sam was jumping down one of many dragon throats for him, protecting him in the only way he knew how.

* * *

 

_He's like an irritating burr that I cannot get rid myself of!_

Sam stood on the shore, weeping and begging. He sloshed into the water, making enough noise to attract any wayward orcs in their direction and then nearly drowning himself. In the end Frodo pulled him into the Elvish boat.

"You were meant to stay safe with them," he said.

"My place is with you." Sam wept. "You can't leave me."

Frodo's heart swelled with a mixture of love and gratitude and awe. "You're frightened half to death of water and yet you followed me."  
"Of course, Mr. Frodo."

* * *

Sam clutched the chain, dangling the Ring before Frodo. Bless him, but nothing of the wanting gleamed in his eyes, not like in Boromir's when he had snatched the Ring on Caradhras. Innate goodness existed in the gardener's heart. Frodo wanted to keep the Ring because it was his precious and it was shiny and gold. Sam wanted to keep it only to spare Frodo the burden.

A brief but violent rage heated Frodo's breast. Sam kept the Ring from him on purpose, to humble him, to lord over him.

Sam handed him the Ring, his eyes filled with love.

* * *

 

Frodo held the phial close to his heart and watched the shore dwindle, his last sight of Middle-earth. Hurt filled his heart at the sight of his Sam so despondent. The grief would pass, and Sam would live a full life with many children and joys, but he could not see that now. Merry and Pippin had turned away, their goodbyes finished, but Sam continued to watch the fading starlight from the phial through the veil of rain.

_Go on, Sam,_ Frodo thought with irritation mingled with deep love, _let the others keep you company. Let them bring you home._


End file.
